shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Knight
Alexandra Knight is a Hunter of the Brotherhood of the Sword. As such, she is gifted with supernatural powers and is trained in the arts of combatting monsters. She is the daughter of the legendary Hunter, Michael Knight and Nikki Morgan, a woman he saved on one of his adventures. When Nikki became pregnant with his child, he went to great pains to hide her so that she and Alex wouldn't become targets of vengeful monsters. Despite his efforts though, Nikki and Alex were discovered. Nikki managed to hide Alex, but was killed by the monsters herself. When Michael arrived on the scene he wiped out the monsters who had come looking for him and decided to take Alex with him, raising her in the monster hunting arts. Alex proved to be an exceptionally talented hunter, quickly mastering all that her father had to teach her. When she came of age she was inducted into the Brotherhood of the Sword and managed to rise to become one of their elites. While she was away on another mission her father hunted a vampire coven. He managed to defeat their Master, but was killed by his enforcer, a young vampire called Lucan. Lucan eventually moved the coven to a town in the South Jersey Shore called Kattegat. A vengeful Alex followed them, enrolling in St. Christopher's Catholic High School to investigate the coven and kill them. It was there that she met Johnny Duke. Despite initially mistaking him for some form of monster due to his incredible power and feral features, she became extremely attracted to him. He in turn was impressed by her fighting skills and the two ended up in a relationship. With his help, Alex was able to battle and wipe out the vampire coven. She remained at the school afterwards helping him fight the Illuminati, but their relationship fell apart when she realized that he was actually in love with his best friend June Hammer. Despite this, she participated in the final battle and watched as Johnny killed his uncle Roy Duke. After this she disappeared back into shadows, hunting monsters for the Brotherhood. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Hunter Enchantments' The Brotherhood of the Sword created Hunters by infusing normal humans with supernatural powers. These powers give them superhuman strength, speed, fortitude, senses and reflexes. They possess an accellerated healing factor which enables them to heal from injuries as bad as broken bones after a restful sleep. Unlike Fighters who use Power generated by Aura, Hunters abilities come from magical enchantments and work by drawing mana from the environment. 'Combat Expert' Alex has been trained since childhood in all manners of hand to hand combat and weapons use. She is a skilled marksman and carries a blessed shotgun, but typically prefers bladed weapons like axes and swords. 'Magic Expert' Alex has been trained in the use of magic by the Brotherhood and has a good knowledge of black and white magic. She is especially skilled in creating Holy Sigils to guard against monsters, demonic apparitions and ghosts. For most earthbound creatures these charms are extremely powerful. However, against an upper level demon which Johnny Duke actually was, they would burst into flames. 'Trivia' - Early in Alex's relationship with Johnny, she was convinced he was some form of monster because of his great power and feral features. In their first meeting she was shocked because his eyes glowed in the dark. However, when he proved immune to the standard monster weaknesses she gave him the benefit of the doubt though. She second guessed herself though when she brought him to a Brotherhood safehouse and the holy sigils all caught fire upon his approach. It would not be many years later when Drake and the Vampire Horde that he would admit to her that he was actually an alien (though at the time he was unaware of his own demonic nature). - During Johnny's wanderings after dropping out of college, he and Alex ran into eachother while she was hunting a den of monsters in Chicago. He helped her destroy them and they fell into bed together. Both recognized that their ship had sailed though and they parted ways soon afterward. When Alex arrived at June's House during the Horde invasion of Earth, she let slip that she and Johnny had run into eachother which caused June to become angry that he had never told her. Category:Characters Category:St. Christopher's Students